


Professor Hale

by ThoorLins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoorLins/pseuds/ThoorLins
Summary: Professor Hale era inquestionavelmente bonito. E esse terno destacava cada parte do seu corpo. Ficou claro que o professor tinha músculos sérios debaixo do terno preto. Olhos reluzentes e brilhantes. Os anjos choravam apenas naquelas maçãs do rosto e o restolho que ele estava cultivando. Os ombros largos e braços fortes. E a bunda? Um sonho![Sterek - Oneshot]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	Professor Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem.

**Q** uando ela notou que o novo professor de Mitologia era lindo, não pode deixar de aproveitar a oportunidade para verificá-lo. Fazia algum tempo desde que a universidade tinha contratado professores com boa aparência, principalmente professores de mitologia, porque sério? _**Mitologia**_? Assunto muito complicado esse. O que provavelmente se dava por que sempre eram velhos irritantes obcecados por esse assunto, em vez do modelo Calvin Klein que era a nova versão de professor.

Fazia um tempo que ela era a pessoa que avançava em alguém. Como treinadora de líderes de torcida, tinha homens se atirando por todos os lados, às vezes algumas garotas, enquanto não estava se esforçando pra isso acontecer, a atenção foi definitivamente bem-vinda. Foi por isso que imaginou que não teria problemas para chamar a atenção do novato.

Não era difícil descobrir o nome dele, todo pessoal do Campus estava falando sobre o Professor Hale. Descobrir quando ele não tinha horário de aula também não era difícil. Foi para o seu benefício que as horas do expediente dele terminaram logo após a prática de torcedores (tinha que ser um sinal). Com um rápido olhar para o seu reflexo -ela sempre parecia impecável, _especialmente_ em seu traje de esporte apertado, mas era bom verificar- se dirigiu ao departamento de história para trabalhar seu encanto, mesmo que só tivesse que bater seus cílios por alguns segundos antes de ter o professor de joelhos na sua frente.

Um olhar para o mapa do prédio indica que o professor Hale estava no quarto 2607, perto das escadas. Seus sapatos não fazem barulho enquanto caminha pelo corredor vazio e sentem sua confiança aumenta quanto mais perto ela se aproxima da porta. Parou logo do lado de fora da sala que diz **_Hale_** e arrumou acumulado em sua roupa, puxando um pouco para baixo para revelar mais dos seus custos. Perfeita.

Bateu três vezes, parando a mão na maçaneta quando um afiado _“Entre”_ chegou aos seus ouvidos e, PUTA MERDA, se essa voz pertencia a alguém tão atraente, ela acabou de tirar uma boa sorte. Firme, suave, aveludada, era quase como chocolate. Respirou profundamente e entrou no escritório antes de fechar uma porta atrás dela.

_**Doce mãe de Deus.** _

Como fofocas não fizeram justiça ao Professor Hale. Ele era uma loteria e o grande prêmio daquelas máquinas de caça-níquel em uma bolsa de presentes de uma cerimônia de premiação, e ela acabou de ganhar o primeiro lugar. Poderia haver sonetos escritos sobre seus olhos. Que cor era aquela? Não é possível obter o semelhar a partir do momento em que eles estiveram olhando diretamente para ela como sua presença ou presença. Espera. O quê? Ninguém que monta tanto quanto ele pode resistir. Isso foi - totalmente - nada de bom, talvez interrompido alguma coisa importante.

\- Olá, eu pensei que eu poderia dar boas-vindas à casa.- Você é um dos seus sorrisos de assinatura. Isso deveria descongelá-lo um pouco.

\- Quem é você? - Tuuuudo bem, ok, então talvez Hale não soubesse quem ela era. Isso foi ... Inesperado, mas foi só porque ele era novo na escola, certo? Provavelmente não tinha sido capaz de jogar jogos de futebol ou basquete porque _todos os_ conheciam. Ele também aprenderia.

Ela criou um parecer muito afetado por isso. - Eu sou Mariana Torres, treinadora de torcida? - Terminar ligeiramente em uma pergunta, esperando que ele possa tropeçar em sua memória quando ela receber a mão para tremer. Seu rosto permaneceu incrivelmente vazio quando ele foi detectado por ela.

\- Está bem.

Mariana deixou cair à mão ao lado de seu próprio corpo por falta de emoção em sua voz, como isso era possível? Ela não estava se sentindo estranha. Claro que não, por que se sentiria? Deu-o outro sorriso e aproximado, tentando não parecer chateado quando o homem tenta evitar-se.

Ignorando os sentimentos aparentemente antagônicos, não há nenhum brilho do professor, Mariana provavelmente poderia apreciar uma obra de arte. Era injusto como certos indivíduos eram simplesmente muito bonitos - como ela mesma, obviamente - para caminhar entre seres menores, mas era um pequeno preço a pagar quando outras pessoas bonitas passavam caminhos.

Hale era inquestionavelmente bonito. E esse terno destacava cada parte do seu corpo. Ficou claro que o professor tinha músculos sérios debaixo do terno preto. Os anjos choravam apenas naquelas maçãs do rosto e o restolho que ele estava cultivando -ela poderia praticamente sentir isso contra as pernas uma vez que conseguiu levá-lo-.

\- Você precisa de algo? - Suas palavras saíram um pouco estranguladas, quase como se ele estivesse com as forçando a sair.

\- Eu só queria me certificar de que você estava sendo bem recebido. Este é seu primeiro ano lecionando?- Mariana fez sua voz amigável enquanto tentava apagar uma cena especialmente molhado de sua mente, porque, aparentemente, seduzi-lo era algo que ela teria que trabalhar bastante. Talvez ele fosse tímido?

Hale continuou olhando para ela, sem piscar. Era bastante enervante, pelo menos, mesmo que ele tivesse olhos lindos. Sentia-se como se estivesse observando cada movimento dela, como em um documentário que tinha visto sobre lobos em que o lobo alfa observava ameaças possíveis com ar de suspeita.

Ele deu um brusco aceno com a cabeça, mas não elaborou. Ela podia ver como ele estava se prensando na mesa de madeira, quase como se fosse um escudo, dedos cravados na mesa de mogno. Isso não estava indo muito bem. Tudo bem, então demoraria mais do que ela esperava, mas não tinha muito que fazer naquele dia, felizmente.

\- Como você está até agora?- Mariana perguntou, passando os dedos na parte de trás da cadeira que estava na frente da mesa dele. Ela olhou em volta do escritório enquanto esperava que o professor de mitologia dissesse alguma coisa. Havia uma estante para a direita, cheia até a borda com livros em todos os tamanhos e, aparentemente, também em todos os idiomas. Havia uma mesa à esquerda com papéis espalhados no topo e três cadeiras empurradas apressadamente. Havia dois armários para cada lado da mesa, uma gaveta aberta mostrou pastas com notas adesivas coloridas diferentes.

Ela voltou-se para o homem quando ele falhou em falar. Talvez ele estivesse sem palavras por causa de sua beleza? Claro, vamos com isso, _tinha_ acontecido antes, afinal. E foi melhor do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mariana ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente enquanto sentava na cadeira e cruzava as pernas, inclinando-se mais para a mesa.

\- Está tudo bem. -Hale resmungou, afastando-se da mesa e, portanto, longe de Mariana.

**_Que rude._ **

Mas ela sorriu novamente, ela _não_ iria desistir. - Isso é ótimo. Eu sei que pode ser difícil na primeira vez, mas a escola parece ter feito a escolha certa na sua contratação. A lisonja era boa. Trabalhou praticamente em todos.

-…Ok.

Bem, o professor Hale era certamente não era uma pessoa de conversa. Talvez seja melhor ser direta?

\- Então eu estava pensando...

Hale levantou-se -muito rápido para que fosse normal, deve ser ressaltado-, interrompendo o convite para jantar (e um show, se as coisas vieram). Ele caminhou em volta de sua mesa, rígido e com as mãos apertadas nos lados, e ficou ao lado da porta. - Eu não quero ser rude - Hale começou com dentes cerrados, o que era muito grosseiro.

Ela também se levantou e aproximou-se do professor e, deliberadamente, colocou uma mão em seu bíceps (Puta que pariu, esses músculos -ela resistiu ao desejo de espremer um pouco-). - Na verdade, eu queria perguntar se você ... - A porta se abriu para revelar uma menina mais nova (uma aluna?), assim como ela terminou. - Gostaria de jantar comigo?

A menina congelou com os olhos arregalados enquanto ela olhava entre o professor e a perfeição da história (Que era Mariana, obviamente, Hale era um segundo próximo). Hale parecia que queria sair de seu escritório, como há anos. Mariana tentou não fazer muxoxos enquanto tirava a mão segurando o braço do homem; Hale era um biscoito duro para quebrar.

\- Desculpe... Não queria interromper...

\- Tudo bem, Julia, é o seu ensaio?- Hale virou-se para a menina, ignorando completamente Mariana agora (sem maneiras, esse cara).

\- Sim, obrigado por sua oferta para verificá-lo, P-professor Hale.- O estudante, Julia, balbuciou enquanto entregava os papéis que ela já estava agarrando no peito.

\- Não há problema, vou enviar-lhe um e-mail para que você saiba quando buscá-lo.- Uau, ok, então Hale sabia falar como um ser humano normal.

\- Sim. Ob-obrigado, obrigado. - Com um olhar final para o homem e Mariana, Julia saiu, fechando a porta atrás dela.

\- Como eu estava dizendo. - Ela começou, sorrindo amplamente para o Hale (que estava começando a parecer um animal enjaulado, o que diabos), seria bom se você se juntasse a mim... - Ela foi interrompida pela porta abrindo novamente, desta vez conseguindo ser atingido por ela e ser jogada contra o homem - e ela certamente não estava reclamando quando ele embrulhou seus braços no instinto para garantir que ela não caísse. Que cavaleiro em uma armadura brilhante.

\- Stiles, você está... Oh, isso parece aconchegante.

Mariana ainda estava tentando perceber esses músculos incrivelmente firmes, como ela se sentiria debaixo dele, particularmente em sua cama - sua fantasia foi interrompida abruptamente quando Stiles a soltou e ela rapidamente teve que recuperar seu equilíbrio.

Ela tentou não refletir sobre quem chegou, mas quando viu que era um estudante do ensino médio interrompendo seus avanços, ela realmente não aceitaria isso. - Estávamos um pouco ocupados. - Ela disse um pouco com força.

O garoto (ele olhou cerca de quinze, completo com um topete arrumado e uma Henley com mangas longas) ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Eu posso ver isso, quem é você?

Ótimo, outra pessoa que não sabia quem ela era. Então, novamente, se ele fosse ao ensino médio local, era compreensível que ele não soubesse dela. – Mariana Torres, a treinadora de líderes de torcida.

O menino olhou para ela com seus olhos verdes? Azuis? Cinzas? Mas que porra? - Isso é bom. - Ele disse em um tom que ele não achava que era legal. - E o que aleva ao departamento de Mitologia, Sra. Torres?

Stiles fez um som sufocado quando Mariana se virou para ele, ignorando o outro menino. - Você conhece alunos do ensino médio?

\- Eu pensei que você tinha passado esse hábito. - O menino disse com um tom exasperado.

\- Eu estava falando sobre você. - Mariana disse, irritada. Ela não estava chegando a nenhum lugar com nenhum deles. Por que o menino chegou até aqui?

\- Eu? - Havia uma mistura de incredulidade e humor no tom do menino. - Sou um estudante de segundo ano.

Então ele _tinha_ quinze anos, uau, ela era boa. - Na escola secundária local, certo? O que você está fazendo **_aqui_**?

\- O que? Não, eu quis dizer que eu estou um segundo ano aqui. Na universidade, curso de arquitetura, muito obrigado. - O menino fez uma pausa, ela ainda não pareceu convencida porque continuou: eu tenho _vinte e um_ anos.

Mariana não ficou pasma, não era atraente. - Você parece quinze.

O menino sorriu com seus olhos multicor cintilando. - Eu uso um creme antienvelhecimento, os dermatologistas me odeiam. Talvez eu possa emprestar para você, você está começando a mostrar algumas rugas. - O garoto bateu o lado de seus olhos. Mariana viu Stiles levar uma mão para a boca e olhar para baixo, o canto de seus lábios se curvando.

\- Você... -Mariana apertou os dentes, antes de respirar fundo. Ela não reagiria a isso. – Desculpe você precisa de algo? A mitologia não é parte do departamento de arquitetura, não é?

\- Parece que você conhece sua arquitetura. - O menino disse, soando zombador. - Eu queria ver se o professor _Hale_ estava pronto para sair. -

Mariana observou Stiles, que tinha feito um som estrangulado quando o menino disse seu nome, e isso era um _rubor_ nas bochechas?

Stiles limpou a garganta e afastou-se de Mariana. - Sim, Marina estava saindo.

\- É _Mariana_. - Ela disse, tentando não parecer irritada. Isso foi um desastre.

\- Ela parecia que estava prestes a lhe perguntar uma coisa, então... Continue. - O menino disse, acenando Mariana em um gesto de "continuar com isso".

\- Derek... - Stiles rosnou. _Grunhiu_. Mariana nunca tinha ouvido ninguém rosnar antes, nem mesmo quando suas conquistas passadas tentavam parecer sexy enquanto estava na cama.

Ela respirou profundamente para se acalmar. - Quem diabos é Derek?

\- Eu sou Derek. - O menino (adolescente? homem?) disse, levantando uma mão. - Olá, Derek Hale, prazer em conhecê-la.

‘Hale’ Mariana enrolou o lábio com uma pequena careta e suspirou em alivio ‘Devem ser primos ou algo assim’. - Da mesma forma.

\- Então, você vai pedir-lhe ou o quê? Não estamos ficando mais jovens. - Derek fez uma pausa. - Bem, eu ainda sou jovem – _quinze anos_ aparentemente, você, por outro lado...

\- Sim, obrigado, entendi. - Ela disse rapidamente, os olhos se estreitando no sorriso gentil no Derek (que tipo de cara era esse?). Ela fechou os olhos brevemente antes de se virar para Stiles. Tudo bem, ela poderia fazê-lo. Ela nunca teve um problema em ter uma audiência. E se Derek queria ficar, então estava bem com ela. - Então, Stiles, como eu estava falando, seria bom se você jantasse comigo.

Stiles levantou uma sobrancelha. Isso foi o máximo que obteve dele em termos de emoção. - Ocorreu para você que eu não poderia ser solteiro? - Sua voz era profunda e baixa, então, o que?

\- Eu-só, desculpe o que?

\- _Eu. Não. Sou. Solteiro_. - Stiles disse, enunciando cada palavra.

\- E lá você tem isso. - Derek disse enquanto Mariana continuava a olhar para Stiles em estado de choque. - Ei, Stiles, quer jantar comigo?"

Mariana virou-se para Derek, franzindo a testa. - Oqu-.

\- Sim. – Rápido, conciso, firme. Que diabos?

\- Desculpe, acho que estou perdendo alguma coisa. - Ela não estava de tal forma a ser espancada por garoto de vinte e um anos de idade.

\- Além de uma sensação de decência? - Derek murmurou em voz baixa antes de sorrir amplamente e caminhar ao redor dela para ficar ao lado de Stiles. - Não tenho certeza de que Stiles se apresentou, ele às vezes não tem maneiras - _ow._ \- Derek estremeceu quando Stiles o acotovelou. – Certo, então, Marina? Mariana, desculpe, desculpe. - A maneira como ele sorriu disse que não estava arrependido. - Este é o professor Stiles Hale-Stilinski, e meu lob-ow , Jesus, _marido_ , ele é meu marido.

\- Você _tem_ que estar brincando comigo. - Mariana perdeu todo fingimento de lisonja e amizade e apenas o que quer que seja.

Derek parecia ofendido, mas parecia um pouco exagerado, sabia que ele estava apenas zombando dela. - Eu sei, eu sei. Como Stiles conseguiu capturar um cara tão incrível como eu? _Maldito seja_ , pare de me cotovelar, eu tenho hematomas suficientes de ontem.

\- Oh meu Deus, Derek. - Stiles engasgou (seus olhos apenas ficaram vermelhos?).

Mariana sentiu a boca aberta.

\- De qualquer forma, Stiles e eu conseguimos ficar presos uns com o outro durante quatro anos, extra oficialmente. Oficialmente, foi o que? 18 meses? - Derek voltou-se para Stiles para confirmação. Houve um aceno afiado de um professor corado, fazendo Derek sorrir intensamente. - E confie em mim, estarei colocando uma coleira nele porque eu gosto dele.

\- Meu Deus. - Stiles parecia estranhamente satisfeito de forma mortificada.

\- Você está brincando. - A mente de Mariana permaneceu infeliz na viragem dos eventos.

\- Uau, não me admira que você seja apenas uma treinadora de líderes de torcida. - Derek disse com os olhos arregalados em uma desaprovação simulada.

\- Com licença?

Derek suspirou e balançou a cabeça. - Talvez isso esclareça tudo? - E com isso, ele se virou para Stiles, agarrando-o pela parte de trás do pescoço antes que ele prontamente e rapidamente fechou os lábios com o professor.

**DOCE MÃE DE DEUS.**

Olhando fixamente, boquiaberta, com o queixo no chão? Mariana não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo mais.

Alguns segundos depois, Derek finalmente quebrou o beijo e voltou-se para ela. Seus lábios eram de um vermelho brilhante, brilhantes com baba. - Isso ajudou? Porque havia outras maneiras, mais maneiras contra indicadas para menores de 18 anos que certamente poderiam lançar alguma luz, mas não somos realmente o tipo de show, apenas contamos. - Derek disse, revoltando suavemente as sobrancelhas do julgamento divino.

\- Derek... - Stiles rosnou novamente. Provavelmente em advertência desta vez porque Mariana sentiu isso em seus ossos. Isso definitivamente não era humanamente possível, foi?

Mariana limpou a garganta. Poderia ser melhor se curvar para fora, enquanto ela ainda tinha alguma da sua dignidade intacta. Ela deu a ambos um sorriso apertado. - Certo. Bem. Eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer. - Ela mentiu, ela não tinha mais nada para fazer, mas eles não sabiam disso. Stiles sussurrou algo na orelha de Derek, fazendo o menino rir. Mariana estreitou os olhos para eles. - Como eu estava falando, eu irei agora.

Derek cruzou os braços, obviamente esperando que ela fosse embora. Stiles continuou a parecer incrivelmente impassível. Era óbvio que ela não era desejada. Com um barulho e uma jogada de cabelo, ela se virou e saiu do escritório.

Ela não chegou longe o suficiente para perder Derek explodindo em risos e Stiles resmungasse: - Eu tenho que sentir o cheiro nos meus alunos, mas sobre ela... - Derek riu novamente. Mariana não queria descobrir o significado do que Stiles disse, ela precisava de uma bebida forte e um homem ao seu lado. Pronto.

_**[...]** _

Aparentemente, depois desse dia infeliz, metade da escola parecia estar com a impressão de que ela e o professor de mitologia se juntaram. Ela tinha uma pequena suspeita de que Julia havia dito a seus amigos o que tinha ouvido e seus amigos contaram a seus amigos e bem, quem era ela para esclarecer o boato? Se as pessoas desejassem pensar que conseguiu capturar o professor de mitologia, bem, isso foi apenas bem vindo. Ela não ofereceu nenhuma informação quando perguntada. Apenas um sorriso, porque era melhor do que dizer ‘não, ele tem um namorado de vinte e um anos’.

Claro, todos descobriram que não estava com o professor Stiles Hale quando chegou ao próximo ano letivo, ele apareceu com uma aliança de casamento e seu próprio dedo permaneceu vazio apenas. Mas tudo bem, certo? Casamentos precoces, especialmente com alguém tão jovem - eles não duram muito tempo -. Mesmo quando dois anos depois, uma palavra contou que o professor de mitologia aparentemente se tornou pai ... Ainda não está certo? Não ...

**Author's Note:**

> Pra quem não se ligou, vou explicar:
> 
> \- Stiles é o Alfa mal-humorado.  
> \- Derek é o humano verborrágico.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
